Home
by MikM
Summary: Bella comes home to Forks after living with a drug addict Renee, to find a certain green eyed boy at the library... Lemons in the future. AH. Some cutting.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, obviously.

"Did you cook when you lived with your mother?" Charlie asked during dinner.

"Yes" When I lived with Renee I didn't just cook, I cleaned, I did the bills, I gardened. Life with Renee was tough, when she got with Phil she started to do drugs, and became more dependant on me. One day I couldn't stand it, and told her I was moving back to Forks. She didn't take it well, and it didn't end well. I just couldn't live there any longer.

"Well I wonder how's she's doing without your cooking, then!" I smiled slightly, watching Charlie eat his pasta like his life depended on it.

"I take it you are used to take out and the Diner's?" I insinuated, Charlie made an undistinguishable 'Mhmgh', then blushed for talking with his mouth full. Charlie and I have always been more alike then Renee and I, both with brown slightly curly hair, and brown eyes, a slightly bigger lower lip and pale skin.

"Is there anything else you need for school tomorrow, Bells?" Charlie asked once he swallowed, using his old nickname for me.

"Well, I would like to check out the library before I go…" I have always enjoyed reading, a bit too much even, and I needed air.

"Oh, it's across from the Newton's Outfitters downtown on the main road."

I nodded with appreciation. I waited until Charlie was done and the dishes were clean to announce my depart .

"Dad, I'm going to the library!" I called out from below the staircase. I waited to hear him say 'Ok' before walking out the door.

It didn't take long to get there, I drove. I could've walked; but in Forks it was raining. It was March, middle of the school year.

I immediately felt at home when I walked in, the dusty smell of worn books enveloping my senses.

The place wasn't too big, one floor unlike the one in Phoenix, but I'll make due. It had a warm grown and red patterned carpet, and dark brown book shelves. There was a woman sitting at the desk, right in the entry way, wearing glasses and reading a book.

She looked up and smiled at me, as I blushed in embarrassment. She gave me a warm smile, and I returned it. She had caramel colored hair, and was rather petite, maybe 5'4.

"Can I help you with anything today?" She set her book down and kept a genuine smile on her face. I stepped towards the front desk. I then got a good look at her, she was middle aged, but youthful and warm. With hazel, eyes and a smile.

"I'd like to get a library card…" I answered her, casting my eyes downward, studying my feet and got my bag out.

"Okay! And what is your name?" She asked me.

"My name is Isabella Swan." Recognition ignited on her face.

"Ah you must be the infamous Chief Swan's daughter! My name is Esme Cullen." She said, and reached her hand out to shake mine. Charlie is the chief of police. News travels fast in a small town like this. I reached out and shook her warm, gentle hand.

Esme set up my library card, showed me around a bit, she was nice to talk to. All small talk until she asked me why I moved to Forks.

"Well, my mom got remarried and is traveling, so I decided to move back here." I left out that she was a bit unstable, and I felt more like the parent then a child.

"Oh, well we are glad to have you back in Forks, Bella."

Just then a very handsome man walked in, with blonde hair, and grey eyes, maybe about 37 years old.

"Oh, Bella! This is my husband, Carlisle. Carlisle, this is Bella, not Isabella, Swan. Chief Swan's daughter." She gave me a wink with her usual smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen." I smiled and nodded with him.

"Call me Carlisle, Bella. What grade will you be in?" He asked me.

"I'll be a junior." I answered him.

"The same as our twins!" Esme noted. Oh, wonderful. I hope they aren't the type to push they're kids to be nice to the 'new kid'.

"Ok, Bella. Well we are about to close up! I'll see you soon, I hope." I smiled and said goodbye to the nice couple.

I headed home and looked at the time. 8:00. Wow, time went by. I came in and took off my jacket, and saw that Charlie was looking at me from his seat on the coach, a beer in his hand and the TV turned to the game.

"How'd it go?" He asked. Patting the seat next to him, I walked over and sunk into the chair.

"Well, actually. I met Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They were… Nice." I announced.

"Ah, the Cullens. Good folk. They're kids are in your grade. Good kids."

I nodded and got out the book in my bag that I got from the library and read, while Charlie watched the game. A comfortable silence. I announced that I was heading up to bed and got up and stretched.

"K, well Goodnight Bella. I'm glad you're back. I… I missed you, Bells." Charlie said, uncomfortably. Good old Charlie.

"Goodnight, Dad. I'm glad to be back." Truth in my words. I headed up the stairs and jumped into the shower, letting the hot water run down my scalp, and into my hair, reaching past the small of my back, and thought about the horror of school starting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight.

I woke up the next day too early, I looked at the clock and groaned, reading "5:10". So, I pulled out my favorite book, 'Wuthering Heights', and started reading. Time passed by. It was amazing how consumed in a book I can get, I forget about the world… all that's left are the characters in the book, I always found reading as an escape when I lived with Renee. All the times she'd come home drunk… the nights I stayed up taking care of her... I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of Charlie getting up. I looked at the clock and read "7:10", I jumped out of bed in a hurry.

Unfortunately, I fell. With a thud. A big thud. I could hear Charlie running down the hall and slamming my door open, his face set in alarm and anxiety.

"You OK Bells?" He asked running over and helping me up.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine, dad. I jumped up too fast. I'm running late." I reassured him. He nodded gruffly, and turned and walked out, allowing me to get dressed. I decided to wear light wash jeans, some Ugg boots and a plaid dark blue and green long sleeve shirt. I contemplated wearing my hair down, but decided against it. Pulling it into a scrunchy, I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and some mascara on, and chapstick.

I came down the stairs and saw Charlie sitting at the table, reading the paper and eating a bagel. He looked up and nodded.

"You look nice today. Want any breakfast?" Charlie looked uncomfortable giving me the compliment, so I nodded and smiled at him for trying. Charlie is a quiet man, again, we are alike.

"Nah, I'll just grab an apple on my way out," I walked to the fridge and grabbed an apple, gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door.

"Have a good day at school!" Charlie said with a laugh. Like that is possible. I jumped into my truck that Charlie gave me for my sixteenth birthday, and drove to school. I got out and parked, noticing there was a lot of Tauruses, and Sudans in the parking lot, much like normal schools. But a yellow corvette stood out, next to a shiny Volvo. Hmm, must be the rich kids. People were standing near there cars. I walked to the office concentrating on my feet, trying not to trip since it was wet because of the rain. When I got into the office, I was greeted by what I assumed to be Mrs. Cope, by her desk plate. Mrs. Cope gave me some tests to do, so I sat down on one of the chairs in the office. My tests took most of the day, I kept eyeing the clock. 12:30. My stomach growled, and Mrs. Cope looked up and told me I could go to lunch. She told me how to get there.

I walked out the door and into the hallway, trying to find my way. I could faintly hear a piano. I walked towards the music, it was a wonderful, sad song. I came to a door with no windows. The music stopped, whoever it was hearing my footsteps. I quickly scurried away and found the cafeteria, grabbing a tray and filling it. I kept my eyes focused on my feet, trying not to trip and make a fool of myself, that wouldn't be the best way to start at a new school. I sat down at the table furthest across the room. Everyone turned to look at me as I pulled out my chair, making a loud screeching noise. Everything stayed silent, then the whispering began. I decided it was best I start studying the table patterns, until I hear pounding footsteps approaching my table. I looked up and saw a boy with blonde hair came running up to me, his baby blue eyes hopeful, he looked about my age.

"Hi! Umm, I'm Mike. Mike Newton. Do you want to sit with us?" He motioned towards his table, I saw a blonde immediately, scowling at me. One of the girls next to her elbowed her. Everyone sitting there stared at the scene before them, except a girl with thick framed glasses and long dark hair, she was busy doing her homework. I'd have to remember that face, and befriend her if she was in one of my classes.

"Umm, that's ok. Maybe tomorrow…" After I said this there was an awkward silence, my eyes trying to avoid his. Finally, he reluctantly turned and walked back to his table, slower than he came. I could hear his buddies cracking up and jostling him.

I sat and ate my food, reading. And when the bell rang I dumped my tray and walked back to the office to finish my tests. I finished right during last hour. Mrs. Cope took the tests from me and told me I am dismissed for the day. I told her "Thank you" and walked to my car. I sat in it, for about 10 minutes, just watching the gym students play soccer. I saw the students head in and I started up my car, wanting to avoid the crowd to come.

I drove to the library, finding my escape. My senses were calmed as I walked in the door, the lovely, smell of old books enveloping me.

"Hi, Bella! How was your first day?" Esme greeted me, calling from her desk.

"Relatively well, didn't fall on my face in the cafeteria yet."

Esme laughed softly, her laugh warm like the rest of her; not realizing I wasn't joking. She kept a soft smile on her face, and I decided to look at the bookshelves. I found a book that I seemed to like, a historical fiction, and started walking down the book aisles. Now this is where I should have realized it was stupid, with my clumsiness, and my mind concentrating on the book, it was a recipe for disaster.

Suddenly as I was about to turn from the aisle I was on, I hit a wall. _A warm wall? _I thought as I fell backwards, clutching to the wall in front of me.

"AHH!" A velvet deep voice burst out, right in my face. Many things happened at once, I realized that it was not a wall, and that I had my eyes closed from the impact, and that suddenly this man, who I thought was a wall was falling on top of me. We landed with a thump on the floor, he quickly got off of me and grabbed my elbow, bringing me up from the ground.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, I-" I started apologizing, but lost my voice when I looked into the eyes of this stranger. They were green, and deep, the color of timber trees… intoxicating. His hair was bronze colored, and falling over his eyes, he was wearing his hood up, and his face was defined and seemed to be chiseled from the gods. I then realized that I stopped mid sentence

"I wasn't looking where I was going… I was reading… So sorry…" I apologized, looking at my feet.

"Must've been a very good book you were reading. May I see?" The velvet voice spoke again, I looked up and saw he was wearing a smirk.

**Oooooh Cliffy. REVIEW! !$%**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter goes out to matmatgirl! I got so excited when I saw that I had a review! Thank you! Xoxo**

I handed him the book with a blank stare. What creature is he?

"Hmm… looks good, but I suggest something by Kaplan." I studied his face as he read the back cover of the book. His eye lashes were long and thick, his eyes looking down at the book. He looked up and our eyes met, a bolt of electricity going through me. He handed me my book back.

"I am assuming you are Isabella Swan, the new student. I haven't seen you around here before, I'm Edward Cullen."_ Edward… Oh! Esme's son? His name is Edward… Oh shuddit! Ah, Bella, don't make him think you are weird… TALK!_

"Bella. Just call me Bella. Are you Esme's son?" I asked him, knowing the answer, In a small town like this, having the same last name as someone else isn't likely.

"Yeah, yeah I am. I'm not surprised you already met my mom. She loves new people. Especially one's that love books." Edward told me. I smiled, that seemed like how Esme would be. I've only known her for two days and I feel like we are good friends. A silence passed between us. He broke it.

"So, Bella… do you want to sit down?" he motioned over to the coaches. I nodded, afraid to speak because I was so filled with excitement… I might burst. _He asked me to sit by him!_

We walked over to the coaches, there was a lounge chair right next to a coach, I opted for the lounge chair as Edward took the coach, propping his legs up. I sat tense in my chair, not sure what to say or do. He again broke the silence.

"What music do you listen to, Bella?" He asked me. I blushed, not use to getting this much attention.

"Well, I am a big evanescence fan… I like a lot of rock, and classical… kind of old fashioned or lame, I know, but it soothes me." I finished with breaking eye contact and picking at my fingernails nervously.

"I don't think that's lame at all." He spoke softly.

"What about you, what music do you like?" I returned. His brows knotted up in concentration. As though he couldn't decide what to say.

"I like classical. And anything with beat and low chords. I'm not much into heavy metal, but I like rock… anything I can lose myself in." He decided, finding the right words to say.

I just smiled, and it actually felt natural. Amazed that I felt anything natural with him. That's when it hit me. I actually feel like myself with him. It's hard not to feel comfortable with him, his smoldering green eyes, his bronze tousled hair, his cute sexy smirk that- _Whoa, there Bella. You've only known him for half an hour and you're ready to jump his bones? _

It was hard not to fall into conversation with him. I soon found myself having great conversations with him about the littlest things. I aired my opinions on things, and he listened, smiled and told me his. Even if he disagreed with mine, he didn't put it down, he just showed my why he doesn't think the same. After we had run out of things to talk about we fell into a comfortable silence, both reading. At some point during one of our animated discussions I ended up on the other end of the coach. I felt gravitated towards him. There was no denying it.

I then decided to study his facial expression while he was reading, but found he was looking at me, his eyes were slightly glazed over, but looked deeper. When he realized he'd been caught he looked down and I saw a light pink spread across his cheeks. I turned towards a window, and I realized how long I've been here. I needed to go home to make dinner, and Charlie might be worried.

"Hey, I'll catch you at school tomorrow. It was nice talking to you, Edward." I told him and shot up from my chair. As I was walking away, rather hurried, I heard him softly call a goodbye. I smiled and waved at Esme who smiled and said "See you soon, Bella! Thank you for coming!"

When I got home Charlie was eating a microwave dinner and sitting on the coach, watching some football game.

"Oh, dad! Sorry I'm late. I was at the library talking to Edward and I lost track of time…" I trailed of, apologetically.

"Bella, don't worry. This old geezer can do without a home cooked me for one night. And Edward Cullen?" He asked, a solemn look crossing his face.

"Yeah, I ran into him at the library…" I said, repeating myself. Nervous. Was Edward a bad kid? Did Charlie not like him…? Maybe Edward is in trouble with the law… ah… A bad boy Edward, hot.

"He's a good kid. But I don't like you with boys… I know you are at that age.. But I just want you to know-" I cut him off there.

"It's ok, dad. Don't worry. Renee already had this talk with me." I told him, lying. Trying to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Oh, ok good. Well, I'm all tuckered out. Goodnight, Bells." He picked up his dinner and walked by me, hesitating and then kissing my cheek.

"Goodnight, dad. Love you."

"Goodnight, Bells. Love you too." He said, and I saw a slight smile as he walked up the stairs. I decided I could use a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes, then turned and studied myself in the mirror.

_Is it possible for Edward to like this? _I pondered while turning side to side. I wasn't extremely curvy, and I was a B cup. I had light freckles on my collarbone and shoulders, and some on my nose. My eyes looked doe like and innocent, and my skin looked pale and slightly creamy.

I then decided; _No. No he couldn't possibly._

And on that note I turned on my iHome and stepped into the shower.

How could anyone as great and beautiful as Edward find me pretty or interesting at all? And Renee's new husband had no problem reminding me I wasn't worth shit.

_Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seenso unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for youFallen into this place, just giving you a small tasteof your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway_

When the lyrics rang out through the steam, I knew I was stupid to believe Edward would even want to talk to me tomorrow.

_I see a distant light, but girl this can't be rightSuch a surreal place to see so how did this come to beArrived too earlyAnd when I think of all the places I just don't belongI've come to grips with life and realize this is going too farI don't belong here, we gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from here_

I smothered my shampoo into my hair, massaging my scalp, then rinsed and put in my strawberry smelling conditioner.

_A place of hope and no pain, perfect skies with no rainCan leave this place but refrain, 'cause we've been waiting for youFallen into this place, just giving you a small tasteof your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anywayThis peace on earth's not right (with my back against the wall)No pain or sign of time (I'm much too young to fall)So out of place don't wanna stay, I feel wrong and that's my signI've made up my mind_

I stepped from the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me, I walked to my bedroom, stopping to check to make sure I could hear Charlie snoring.

_Gave me your hand but realize I just wanna say goodbyePlease understand I have to leave and carry on my own life_

I dug through my suitcase, knowing what I wanted would be buried low.

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from hereGot nothing against you and surely I'll miss youThis place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you mighttake me back inside when the time is right_

I found what I was looking for. The small lunchbox filled with blades, glass and random sharp objects. I needed my escape. I need to feel my blood trickling down. I lifted my towel to uncover my scratched and scarred legs. I chose a small blade. I slashed it fast against the tender skin of my thigh, soft from the hot shower.

_Loved ones back home all crying 'cause they're already missing meI pray by the grace of God that there's somebody listeningGive me a chance to be that person I wanna be(I am unbroken; I'm choking on this ecstasy)Oh Lord I'll try so hard but you gotta let go of me(Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live)_

After I was done, I cleaned up my cut and packed my box away, putting myself in my pajamas and lay in bed. I fell asleep thinking about him. Just because he would never talk to me again doesn't mean I can't think of him…

_I don't belong here, I gotta move on dear escape from this afterlife'Cause this time I'm right to move on and on, far away from hereGot nothing against you and surely I'll miss youThis place full of peace and light, and I'd hope you mighttake me back inside when the time is right_

Song Afterlife - Avenged Sevenfold


End file.
